


A Family Tradition

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose drags the Doctor to her mum's for a family tradition. What he gets there leaves him stunned.





	A Family Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Ficmas for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr (day 14 - family)

“Rooooose. Do we have to go?” The Doctor was following Rose around their bedroom as she collected dirty laundry and pushed it into a bag.

She stopped mid stuff. “I promised Mum.”

“You know how Jackie is, she probably doesn’t even want me there. How about I take you and--”

“Stop it.” Rose rolled her eyes and bent down to retrieve a pair of knickers. “She specifically asked if you were coming and I told her that we _both_ would help with the Christmas biscuits this year. ‘Sides, it’s one of our only family traditions. We do it every year, and I missed last year ‘cos of...well, you know…” She still had trouble talking about his regeneration and those first few hours after. “Anyway, I really want to.” 

“You don’t think it’s suspicious that she asked about me specifically? Maybe she’s plotting to--”

“Doctor. She always asks after you.”

His eyes widened. “She does?”

“Don’t be daft, of course she does.”

He took a dramatic breath. “Very well, if we must.”

Rose tried to hide her smile. “That’s very magnanimous of you. And don’t worry, I’ll make it worth your while.”

He snagged her around the waist and pulled her flush against him. “Oh, you will, will you?”

She giggled. “That too, but I meant I’d make sure there’re enough biscuits to bring some home with us.” The Doctor grinned and bent down to kiss Rose, but she pulled back. “Later we can snog as much as you’d like...among other things. But first, it’s time to go to Mum’s.”

“Rose, we have a time machine.”

“I know what you’re doin’ an’ it’s not gonna work. We’re goin’ to Mum’s. Now.”

He mumbled, “Just wanted to enjoy the morning with my favorite human.” 

Rose smirked. “What happened to, ‘there’s no morning on the TARDIS, Rose’?” 

He shoved his hands into his pockets with a pout. “I guess I’ll just go...and pilot us to your Mum’s.” 

She yelled after him, “I love you!” 

Rose bit back her smile and finished gathering her clothes. 

Fifteen minutes later, Rose and the Doctor were elbow deep in biscuit dough. Rose was trying to dust the Doctor with flour and he was trying to steal pieces of the still sticky dough. He snagged a bit and popped it in his mouth.

“Doctor! There’s raw egg in that.” Rose said it in concern, even as she lifted her flour covered hands toward his perfectly styled hair. 

He caught her wrists in his hands. “Superior physiology, Rose Tyler.” He pulled her closer and tried to steal a kiss whilst avoiding her attempt at flouring. She was giggling and struggling to reach any part of him with her hands.

“Oi! Children the both of ya.” The Doctor took one look at Jackie holding a rolling pin, eyes narrowed, and jumped away from her daughter. “I’ll just finish this up then, won’t I?” She grabbed the bowl of dough sitting precariously on the counter and handed the rolling pin off to the Doctor. “Rose, sweetheart, there’s dough chilling in the fridge. You and himself can roll it and cut the shapes out. There’re cutters on the counter over there.”

Rose took the chilled dough out of the fridge and brought it over to the Doctor who promptly began rolling it out. While he was doing that, she dug through a bag with different shaped biscuit cutters. She pulled out two people shaped cutter as well as a tree, a santa hat, a star, and gift box. She gasped causing both Jackie and the Doctor to look in her direction. She didn’t notice, however, so surprised as she was by a rather large, plastic biscuit cutter. “Mum, where’d you get this?”

Jackie smiled while adding more flour to the mixing bowl. “There’s a place ‘round the corner that does up custom shaped cutters. Just bring ‘em a picture. Had Mickey print one out for me. Thought that one,” she pointed her spoon at the Doctor. “...might like it.”

Rose cradling it in her hand, brought it over to show the Doctor. 

He picked it up and turned toward Jackie. “That’s the TARDIS!”

Jackie shrugged. “If Bev can have her Yorkie done, figured I can get them to do a police box for you.”

“I...you...but...” The Doctor was stunned. “This is for me?”

Jackie walked over to the two of them and rested one hand on her hip. “Well, what would I want with biscuits that look like police boxes?”

The Doctor impulsively hugged Jackie. “Thank you.”

Jackie sniffed and whispered in his ear. “Thank you for makin’ my Rose so happy.”

When they pulled apart, Rose sidled up next to the Doctor and snaked her arm around his waist. “Thanks, Mum.”

Jackie smiled at her daughter. “Well, you don’t seem to be getting rid of him anytime soon, besides a woman could do worse for a son-in-law. Katherine from the pub, her daughter--”

“Mum! We haven’t gotten married!”

“Oh, I know that. And with the way you two are always runnin’ about, chasin’ after squid people or giant warthogs and whatnot, ’s not like I’m holdin’ my breath you ever will either. But it doesn’t make him any less family does it?”

Rose glanced at the Doctor with his mouth hanging open, then back to her mum with a brilliant smile. “No. It doesn’t.”

Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor’s neck and kissed him. 

Jackie swiped at an errant tear. “Right then, enough of that. Biscuits won’t make themselves.”

Rose and the Doctor pulled apart wearing identical grins. He snatched the TARDIS biscuit cutter from Rose’s hand. “I get to do the TARDIS ones.”


End file.
